Cat Lovers at the Aquarium
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: The Pussycats are staying in Musutafu while Ragdoll recovers from losing her quirk to All for One. One of them even ends up going on a date with the scruffy teacher of Class 1 - A. Also, I would have added the other three Pussycats, but they aren't included in the character list. If you know how to, you should probably add them.


"Do you have any 3's?" Mandalay asked. She was playing cards with Kota. They sat with the other pussy cats in their hotel room. They had decided to stay in the city a little while, while Ragdoll was getting use to life without her quirk. Then, the four of them would decide if she should still be a part of the team. Either way though, they'd still need to get a new member.

"Nope. Go fish," Kota said. Mandalay pulled out a 9 from the deck.

"Do you have any 9's?" he asked.

"Oh darn, I just drew one," Mandalay said, handing it to him.

"Yes! I win," Kota said, laying down his card's. After that young student, Midoriya, had saved him, Kota had become much less hateful and had actually started looking up to heroes.

"Well, I have to get going now. I told Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Kan, and the principal I'd be by later to check in on the students," Mandalay said.

"Can I come with you? I want to visit Izuku at U.A.," Kota asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier," Mandalay said, smiling. It was good that Kota had somebody to look up to now.

"You guys are going to U.A.? I'll come with," Pixie Bob said, standing up. The three of them left the hotel and took a bus to the school.

"It was getting a little boring in there. This will be a fun excursion. I haven't seen U.A. in years," Pixie Bob said, cheerfully.

"You just want to see those boys again, don't you?" Mandalay said, referring of course to Bakugou, Deku, Todoroki, and Iida.

"What? That's the same thing Kota wants to do," Pixie Bob said, innocently.

"Yeah, but not in the same way," Kota said.

"Besides, the teacher's not to bad looking at either," Pixie Bob added.

"All Might?" Mandalay asked.

"No, silly. The other one who's kind of scruffy, Mr. Aizawa," Pixie Bob said.

"I guess. All Might's better looking though," Mandalay said.

"You always like the hero looking ones," Pixie Bob said. The bus stopped and they got to the school. They walked inside and headed the same way they went when they used to go to school (I think they went to U.A. for school, but I'm not sure. Please tell me if they did or did not).

"Wow, things sure have changed," Mandalay said, looking around.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Kota asked, skeptically.

"Absolutely, it can't have changed that much, right?" Pixie Bob said. They got to where their old classroom was and heard a large boom come from within the door. A girl with pink hair came out along with a lot of black smoke. She was wearing a whole bunch of gadgets and gizmos on. She lifted up her goggles.

"Wow! Your Mandalay and Pixie Bob from the Pussycats. I have just the thing for heroes like you," she said. She started going on and on about some sort of gadget she had and what it did.

"We actually have somewhere to go, right now, so please excuse us," Mandalay said.

"Wait, ask her for direction to class 1-A," Kota said.

"Before we go, could you tell us how to get to class 1-A and 1 - B?" Mandalay asked.

"Sure thing. Take a left, two rights and then another left. The door should be on your left and right after that will be class 1 - A," she said.

"Thank you," Mandalay said.

"The names Hatsume Mei, by the way. If you ever want me to design something for you, just give me a call!" the girl called after them as they left.

"That girl is crazy. I knew we should have just asked for a map or something instead of just listening to you," Kota grumbled to Pixie Bob.

"Ah, here we go! It's class 1 - B," Pixie Bob said, completely ignoring him. They visited the class for a few minutes and then went to visit the other class. They opened the door and saw everybody starting to pack up.

"Hey, class 1 - A. We just though we'd check up and make sure you were alright after what happened at the camp," Mandalay said.

"Yeah. We're terribly sorry about what happened," Pixie Bob added.

"It wasn't your fault so there's no need to be sorry," Aizawa said, which cheered Pixie Bob up a bit.

"What about you?" Pixie Bob said to Bakugou.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern, inspecting him closely.

"Why are you asking me? I'm fucking fine!" Bakugou yelled.

"They all just took their provisional hero license exams and Bakugou's still mad he didn't pass," Aizawa explained.

"Oh yeah, the other class talked about it, too. They were quite happy that everyone had passed and a bit braggy since apparently 2 people from this class hadn't passed," Pixie Bob said.

"Did you pass?" Koto asked to Deku.

"Yep," Deku smiled.

"Wow! Can I see your license?" Kota asked.

"Okay," Deku said and took out his license to show Kota. He looked over it.

"Wait, your hero name is Deku? Doesn't that mean can't do anything?" Kota asked.

"Well, not really to me," Deku said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kota stated.

"So, just out of curiosity, who else didn't pass?" Mandalay asked.

"Todoroki," Aizawa said.

"Really? I'm surprised. He and Bakugou seem like the strongest in the class," Mandalay said.

"They are. They just let their own arrogance get the better of them during the exam," Aizawa said. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He took it out and Mandalay saw he had a cat screen saver. It was just an email, so Aizawa shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Mr. Aizawa, do you like cats?" Mandalay asked.

"Yes. They are my favorite animal," Aizawa said.

"You know, Ryuko (Pixie Bob) likes cats as well," Mandalay said.

"Doesn't your whole team like cats?" Aizawa asked.

"Ya, but not as much as Ryuko. You two would really hit it off," Mandalay said.

"Are you trying to set me up on a date?" Aizawa asked.

"Hey, you're single, she's single. You both love cats. You could at least try one date," Mandalay suggested.

"Fine," Aizawa said.

"I can't believe I got asked out!" Pixie Bob said as they went back to their hotel room.

"You got asked on a date?" Ragdoll asked, looking interested for once after losing her quirk.

"Ryuko. You didn't say yes, did you? I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Tiger said.

"Don't worry, it was by the teacher, Mr. Aizawa," Pixie Bob said.

"Well, when is it?" Ragdoll asked, quietly.

"It's this Friday. We're going to the aquarium," Pixie Bob said.

"Well, we have to help you get ready for your date. Right, Ragdoll?" Tiger said, looking at her.

"Ya. We could even go shopping," Ragdoll said, timidly.

"Great!" Tiger said. Later that week, the three of them helped Pixie Bob get ready for her date.

"Okay. You're all done," Mandalay said as she finished putting her make up on.

"Thanks, Shino. And thank you all so much for helping me with this," Pixie Bob said. She looked in the mirror.

"Oh, I'm so nervous. I haven't been on a date in years," Pixie Bob said.

"Don't worry. You look very pretty, Ryuko," Tiger said. Pixie Bob still looked nervous.

"How about Tomoko and I go with you. I can use my quirk to give you advice," Mandalay said.

"Are you sure you want me coming along?" Ragdoll asked.

"Of course. I need your help because you know more about matchmaking then I do," Mandalay said.

"Okay," Ragdoll said. Pixie Bob left and Ragdoll and Mandalay followed after her. Aizawa was standing in front of the aquarium wearing a suit and his hair was pulled back. Pixie Bob went up to him and they went in. However, after them went in 6 girls who looked strikingly similar to the ones in class 1-A.

"You girls really should work on your disguises," Mandalay said, walking up to them. They jumped and turned around.

"Mandalay! Ragdoll! We just thought it would be fun to visit the aquarium!" Mina said, surprised. Mandalay raised an eyebrow at them.

"At the same time that your teacher went on his date?" Mandalay said as more of a statement than a question.

"Fine, you caught us. We wanted to make sure it went smoothly. We even helped him prepare for the date," Mina admitted.

"Yeah. He wanted to wear sweatpants!" Tooru said. Ragdoll let out a little chuckle.

"Well, lets go then. We have to make the sure everything goes well," Mandalay said, smiling at them.

"Yay!" the students cheered and they all went into the building.

"We actually helped Pixie Bob get ready, too. She was so nervous about going on the date," Ragdoll said.

"Mr. Aizawa didn't really seem to care and to be honest, I'm surprised he even asked her out," Mina said.

"Really? Why is that?" Mandalay asked.

"When we took the hero license exam, a teacher from another school tried multiple advances towards Mr. Aizawa and he rejected her. Her personality was somewhat like Pixie Bob's," Tsuyu said.

"Well, _I_ thought they would be good together. That's why I set them up," Mandalay said. The eight of them looked towards the two grown ups. It seemed Pixie Bob was chattering away nervously and Aizawa looked somewhat bored.

 _Ryuko! Calm down. Your talking too much_ , Mandalay said telepathically to her. She blinked for a moment then slowed down her talking. As they walked, their talking got more balanced. Aizawa would ask a few questions here or there about Pixie Bob, but most of his questions were about the fish. Mandalay would feed her the information about the fish and the girls would also give some tips on flirting for Pixie Bob to use on their unsuspecting teacher. Everything seemed to be going well and the two of them seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Then, they saw a Name the Fish box and they both wrote down names, Pixie Bob laughed at whatever Aizawa had said. They put their slips of paper in the box, but Aizawa's piece didn't quite make it. They went over and Mandalay grabbed the piece of paper to put it in the box, accidentally reading it. On it, it said:

 **I know that you're following us.**

"Wait, oh no. Where did our they go?" Ochako asked, realizing the two of them had seemingly disappeared.

"Right here. You 6 are supposed to be at U.A. right now. It's not safe past curfew," Aizawa said, coming up to them. Pixie Bob was with him.

"Sorry, Mr. Aizawa. We'll go back now and we will accept any punishment you feel we should get for our actions," Momo said, ashamed at breaking the rules.

"Wait a second, they shouldn't get any punishment. I was here the whole time, being their supervisor," Mandalay said.

"Fine, just this once though. Well, I suppose I'll have to escort you back now," Aizawa said.

"No. Let me do it. I don't want to cut your date short," Mandalay said.

"Actually, I'll do it," Pixie Bob said.

"Cmon girls. Let's get going so you can get home as soon as possible," Pixie Bob said, pushing along the girls. They were out the door before Mandalay could say anything.

"What was that about?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. You and he were on a date. Did it not go well?" Ochako asked.

"No, I just think there was somebody else he wanted to be on the date with," Pixie Bob said.

"So, how long did you know we were following you?" Mandalay asked Aizawa.

"Since I left the school. The girls really didn't hide themselves well," Aizawa said.

"Then why didn't you tell them to go home before their curfew then?" Mandalay asked.

"I was going to, but when I noticed you had joined them. I knew you'd be able to protect them if anything happened," Aizawa said.

"You noticed me? The girls I expected, but I'm a pro hero," Mandalay said.

"If you haven't noticed, these are see through tanks," Aizawa said.

"I did," Mandalay said. The two were strolling through the aquarium, looking at the exhibits.

"Did you know all those things about the fish, or did you look them up?" Aizawa asked.

"A little bit of both. I do know a lot about fish, though, but that's probably because I love eating them so much," Mandalay said. They went past the Name the Fish box. Mandalay picked up a piece of paper and wrote down something, smiling.

"Mackerelmore?" Aizawa asked,

"It's after an American rapper," Mandalay said. The pussy cats listened to him sometimes.

"I can do one better," Aizawa said, writing down Finn.

"Finn? I thought you said you could do better," Mandalay said.

"Fine. What about Pond. James Pond," Aizawa said. Mandalay chuckled.

"Then how about Fisherman. Fish Fisherman," Mandalay said, mimicking the James Bond reference.

"Aquilla the Hut," Aizawa said.

"Fine, you win," Mandalay said, laughing. She erased Mackerelmore and wrote down his suggestion, putting the slip of paper in the box. Soon, they reached the end of the hallway where there was a sea food restaurant.

"I have a reservation under Aizawa," Aizawa said.

"Of course. Right this way," the waitress said. She led them out onto the deck overlooking the water. There was a table set for two with two white candles and a vase of roses in the middle. The napkins were also folded into cats.

"Wow, you did all of this for Pixie Bob?" Mandalay asked as she and Aizawa sat down. Their table was set up much more elegantly than how the restaurant seemed.

"It was the students idea. They did all of it. They even made me wear a suit. I just wanted to wear sweatpants," Mr. Aizawa said.

"Well, I think your students cleaned you up well. You look very nice," Mandalay said, complimenting him.

"Thanks, I guess. So do you," Aizawa said, even though she was just wearing casual clothes. They sat and had dinner together, talking about different things like how it was being a teacher or how it was living in the woods. Then, their dinner drew to a close.

"Sorry your date with Pixie Bob didn't work out. Let me pay you back for everything since it was my idea," Mandalay offered, taking out her wallet.

"Don't worry about it. I actually enjoyed being here with you. Besides, I like the aquarium. It's very calming," Aizawa said.

"Well, I better get going," Mandalay said, getting up. She didn't really know why she had stayed after Pixie Bob and the girls had left. There was just something about the scruffy teacher that she liked. Aizawa got up, too, and then the two of them walked out of the aquarium.

"Let's do this again. Only, maybe without all of the tag alongs," Aizawa said.

"Yeah. We could go to an animal shelter," Mandalay said, thinking specifically about the cats.

"Bye, Mandalay," Aizawa said.

"You can call me the Shino," Mandalay said.

"Goodbye then, Shino," Aizawa said.

"Goodbye, Shota Aizawa," Mandalay said, the two of them parting ways.


End file.
